Underneath The Moonlight
by BloodyEmeraldRose
Summary: Piccolo and you share an intimate moment together. A special chapter to my Vegeta's Little Sister story. The story will also contain chapters from the Dragon Ball Z movies.
1. First Time (Lemon)

(A/N: I'm so sorry it took forever to upload this special chapter! I just hope it makes up for the very long wait. And thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or, favorited my 'Vegeta's Little Sister', story! You don't know how happy you make me when I see them pop up on my email! :') I'm sorry I didn't mention your names here, but I promise to when I post the actual chapter in the main story. ^_^' But a special shoutout to ukitakeitalialover041757 for giving me the idea for this title. The reason I didn't label this as complete, I figured maybe if there is a certain movie you'd like me to do, I'll post it here. Well, except for the Broly movie since it has something to do with the main storyline. ;) I hope you all enjoy!)

* * *

It had been two weeks since Piccolo and you officially became a couple, and you found it cute that the Namekian warrior almost seemed shy about telling Goku and the others of your relationship, so you promised to keep it a secret until he was ready.

Yet you had noticed that Gohan had been grinning at the two of you an awful lot, and you had a feeling it wasn't for the fact that Piccolo was allowing you to train more with them. He was a bright kid, so you wouldn't have been surprised if he knew the two of you were more than just friends now.

You were also thankful that Piccolo hardly visited Capsule Corp. since Bulma had deduced just by looking at your happy face, that something had happened to you romance wise herself. And she seemed set on giving you advice for your new relationship. Though there were some things you just felt awkward talking to her about….

"So, have you finally taken the next step in your relationship~?" Bulma giggled out, sitting next to you on her long couch.

You were holding onto Trunks who was staring up at you while sucking on a pacifier, but when realizing what Bulma meant, you turned crimson.

"W-we only just became mates, s-so doesn't something like that seem like rushing things? And besides, I'm not sure if Piccolo um…." you trailed off, not able to finish your sentence.

Bulma blinked multiple times at you before running a hand through her short blue hair. "Oh, I see what you mean. Piccolo's race doesn't have any females in it, so sex is probably foreign to him…But growing up here on earth, he had to overhear topics on intimacy. The only question is, does he have the tool to perform the deed….?"

"B-Bulma?!" you squeaked out, your entire body red now. You just couldn't understand how she could be so comfortable talking about stuff like this….

The blue haired girl just clicked her tongue at you, taking her son into her arms and gently beginning to rock him to sleep. "That shyness isn't going to move Piccolo and your relationship any further along, you know. I mean, I can't believe the two of you don't even go out on dates!"

You smiled sheepishly since you honestly thought people spending money on places like restaurants or movies where they could learn more about someone, was just silly. You were perfectly fine spending quality time with Piccolo in the mountains, in privacy where others weren't around.

"Maybe, but as long as we're happy together, that's all that really matters, isn't it?" you brought up while twiddling your fingers together.

Bulma sighed at this, but smiled faintly at you. "I guess that's true…At least Piccolo does seem like he's trying to make an effort with you. I can't say the same about that brother of yours who doesn't even try to contact me up there in space!" Bulma finished off with a low growl.

You sweat dropped as Bulma's ranting about Vegeta was causing Trunks to whine since she was keeping the poor thing awake, and you gently brushed little Trunks forehead before deciding it was time to leave.

* * *

"Hey, Selena! You here for some sparring practice?" Goku greeted cheerfully when you landed in his front yard.

"Actually, I just came by to watch today," you said with a smile, using your hand to block the sunlight as you gazed up to watch Gohan and Piccolo who were fighting fiercely in the sky.

You sat down by Goku on the grass, happily taking one of the sandwiches he offered you while watching the show. Gohan was doing exceedingly well against the Namekian too, and you couldn't help but wince when the young Saiyan sent Piccolo roughly to the ground.

Even Piccolo seemed taken back when he gazed up at Gohan with wide eyes before standing up with a clearly proud smirk on his face. "Not bad, kid."

You smiled softly seeing the grin on Gohan's face from being praised by his teacher before he was running up to Goku and you; giving you a cute wave before taking one of the sandwiches his mom had prepared.

Seeing Gohan talking excitedly with his father, you went to stand beside Piccolo and placed your arms behind your back. "Gohan's really gotten stronger, hasn't he?"

"Hm. Something tells me he'll one day even surpass his father if he keeps going at this pace." Piccolo acknowledged, the faintest smile creeping up onto his face.

"Better not let my brother hear you saying that. Vegeta believes he's the only one that will ever surpass Goku," you said with a small chuckle.

You giggled seeing Piccolo rolling his eyes, but blinked when a small blush had appeared on his lime green cheeks and he was averting his gaze from yours.

"Are you busy today….?"

"No. There was nothing I had planned today."

Piccolo nodded, and you found it odd seeing the normally calm and composed warrior looking so awkward.

"Come with me. There's…something I want to show you." he mumbled, floating up into the air with his arms crossed.

You tilted your head, wondering what it could be, but smiled and nodded your head nonetheless; waving goodbye to Goku and Gohan before flying up beside Piccolo and taking off when he did.

The two of you flew in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, and you noticed you weren't heading for the mountains like normal, but to a dense forest instead.

"Lowering here should be good," Piccolo instructed as you followed his lead, but there didn't seem to be anything but trees as far as the eye could see. "Close your eyes."

You were feeling even more confused, but did as you were told; listening closely to Piccolo's instruction's that came from behind so you wouldn't walk into or stumble over anything.

"Okay. You can stop and open your eyes now."

Doing so, you couldn't help but gasp when seeing what laid before you. Instead of trees, there was an open field of grass that was covered with small beautiful flowers in light shades of pink, orange, and yellow.

"I figured you'd enjoy seeing something like this…." Piccolo murmured, sounding a little unsure though while rubbing at the back of his neck.

"I love it, Piccolo! Thank you for bringing me here!" you sighed out happily, tackling him in a hug and smiling since his body was so warm.

"T-that's good to know." Piccolo coughed out, not holding you back, but he placed his hand on top of your head in a sign of affection.

You gazed up into Piccolo's darker eyes, placing your hands on his shoulders and lifting yourself up where your shorter form could reach his. Slowly, you brought your face closer to Piccolo's and closed the distance with a sweet kiss.

No longer so hesitant, Piccolo was easily kissing you back, and you blushed when feeling one of his hands now lightly resting on your back while he deepened the kiss between the two of you.

A sigh left your lips since your make out session was growing more intense, and you were now clinging onto his shoulders while you felt your body growing more warm. Feeling the passion growing between the two of you, you couldn't help but let out a small moan while your legs were starting to become weak.

"S-sorry. I think I need…to sit down…." you panted out after pulling back, giving Piccolo an apologetic smile before taking a seat on the soft grass.

"Was that too much?" Piccolo asked, sitting down beside you while the skin above his right eye was raised.

"Oh, no. That was perfect. You're an amazing kisser," you complimented, resting your head on his broad shoulder. "I just wasn't sure how much more my body could take…."

"That so. I suppose I understand what you mean…." Piccolo admitted gruffly.

You were surprised by his reply lifting up so you could look him in the eyes. Well, if his face wasn't turned away from yours.

"R-really? I thought maybe I was the only one feeling that way…" you admitted while playing with a strand of your pink hair. "I've been wanting to get closer to you…intimately, b-but I was worried if I brought it up, it might distance you from me…."

Piccolo now turned to face you, staring at you for a short time before shaking his head. "You really think I'd get mad at you for bringing that up?" Piccolo murmured, though his face was lightly purple. "I mean, if its something you really want to try…."

Your eyes widened before you gently bit down on your lip. "A-are you sure? I mean-"

You were unable to finish your sentence for Piccolo had silenced you with a kiss, and you were easily lost in it; closing your eyes as you kissed him back.

Honestly, you were surprised that Piccolo was so open to doing this, or even cared what sex was for that matter. But like Bulma had mentioned, he must have really picked up a lot from living here on earth instead of Namek.

Lips still locked, you found yourself lying on the ground with your arms wrapped around Piccolo's neck, feeling like you were even closer to him than ever as your bodies were slightly pressing up against each others.

When Piccolo removed his mouth you almost pouted, but blushed instead since he was trying to remove the shirt you wore, so you shifted up some to help him.

"I've…actually never seen a woman's erm, naked form before…." Piccolo confessed in a low voice, just as flushed as you while he stared at your half naked body.

"I-it's the same for me. I mean with a guy…Guess we're really experiencing all of this together…." you admitted timidly, managing to undo the light blue obi around his dark blueish-purple gi to lift up the upper part of his assemble.

You let your fingers graze across Piccolo's chest before moving to undo your bra, figuring Piccolo might have trouble getting it off. Noticing Piccolo staring at your breasts, you couldn't help but giggle and took hold of his cheeks, pulling his face towards yours for another loving kiss.

As you made out, one of Piccolo's hands began to fondle a breast, and you sighed happily from the touch. What surprised you was that Piccolo had ceased kissing you to instead place his warm lips on the perk nipple of your other mound where he gently began to suck while his hand continued to work magic on your other.

"P-Piccolo….!" you gasped out, feeling your body shaking slightly from the pleasure as even your lower area was starting to grow moist.

The handsome Namek continued to tease your breasts as his tongue had even come out to lick around your areola or graze your nipple with his sharp teeth, while his fingers poked or gently tugged at your second bud which caused you to pant and close your legs tightly together.

"T-that was amazing, Piccolo! Where…how did you learn to do that?" you asked, sounding a little dazed once he had stopped.

"A book…Goku was reading it, and I was sort of curious, so I checked it out when he left to go do something for his wife. And it had this…scene between the two characters where the man was…pleasing the girl with all these different techniques…." Piccolo trailed off, looking clearly embarrassed.

You blinked a few times before giggling, finding it a little cute that Goku read romance novels, and placed your hand on Piccolo's hot cheek.

"I can't believe you learned to do that just from a book. You really are good at everything, Piccolo…." you praised, giving him a sweet smile.

Piccolo's eyes widened at this before a smirk a little on the cocky side appeared on his face. He was soon turning his gaze on the shorts you wore, and you bit your bottom lip when he pulled them off.

"Spread your legs," Piccolo said, and you shyly did so.

Your already flushed face grew warmer when Piccolo used a single long nailed finger to rub down your covered maidenhood; the feeling earning a small cry from you.

"If this doesn't feel right, I'll stop," Piccolo said with a stern expression.

You found it sweet that he was being so considerate, but shook your head to say you didn't want him to, and another cry escaped your lips as Piccolo was now stroking you down there.

He had suddenly removed your panties from your form and the feeling of him touching your exposed flower, made you whimper. Yet Piccolo seemed to be almost hesitating, and you began chewing on your lip when he placed a single finger into his own mouth, finding the sight incredibly hot, before Piccolo was sticking his wet finger into your hole.

"Ah!" you gasped out, gripping onto the grass beside you when Piccolo started to move his finger in and out of you.

First he did it slowly, but soon his pace quickened which earned moans of pleasures from your pink lips. And when he added another finger, you really felt like you were going to burst.

"Oh! O-oh my gosh, Piccolo!" you exclaimed, feeling his rough tongue licking at your clit as your body was now a writhing mess.

It wasn't long before you were experiencing a sensation you had never felt before. Your lower area seemed to be tingling a great deal while the inside of your belly felt like it was twisting up. And as your heart rate increased, you realized you were having your very first orgasm.

Your body arched as you released while shaky pants left your parted lips before you fell back on the ground, breathing heavily while your body felt just a little exhausted.

You noticed Piccolo staring intensely down at you, and you shyly turned your head to the side, feeling embarrassed. Only when hearing the shuffling of clothes did you very slowly look back where a small squeak left your lips seeing Piccolo standing up completely naked.

"You're sure you want to keep going?" Piccolo asked lowly, moving into a position where he was hovering over you with a completely serious look in his dark eyes.

"Yes. Please, don't stop." you answered in a soft voice, placing your hand on Piccolo's cheek while you gazed back into his eyes.

Piccolo nodded, rubbing at his already erect penis before sliding it inside of you quickly. You couldn't help but whimper from the pain, and gripped onto Piccolo's shoulders, knowing it would only last for a short time. And even if losing your virginity hurt more than you thought it would, you were certain you had been in worse pain than this before.

After you had given Piccolo a sign that it was okay to go on, the Namekian let out a grunt before moving his hips in a slow and steady rhythm, similar to the way he had his finger earlier.

It wasn't long before the pain faded, and your body was overcome with ecstasy instead. You moaned out Piccolo's name, your hands holding onto his back while your legs wrapped around him.

You could have sworn you noticed a certain gleam in Piccolo's orbs before he started to thrust harder into you. A mewl of pleasure left your lips from this, and you did your best to mimic your mate's movements with your own.

Darkness had completely fallen over the two of you, the only light coming from the full moon above and the shimmering stars in the sky. The night almost seemed magical to you in a way as Piccolo and your bodies became one, and you weren't certain if you wanted it to end.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before that familiar tightening sensation came over you, and you realized you were reaching your limit; Piccolo's thrusting becoming more rapid which most likely meant he was reaching his as well.

"I-I don't think I can hold back much-Ah!" your sentence was cut short by a small scream as Piccolo had sunk his fangs into your neck, leaving his mark.

Piccolo licked at the blood that appeared on your neck, giving one more good thrust where he then released his goods inside of you. Your body quivered from the sensation while your eyes closed, and you could only lay there once it was done, your chest heaving.

Piccolo slowly removed himself and laid down beside you. He wasn't panting as heavily as you, but you couldn't help but smile noticing that he did look worn out. Yet there was also a content look on his features.

"That was…amazing…." you said happily once catching your breath, moving closer where you could rest your head on Piccolo's chest.

"Yeah…Guess I can understand why human's enjoy it so much," Piccolo mused with a smirk, closing his own eyes.

You giggled at this, cuddling up against him more; your exhausted body demanding that you needed rest. And you probably would have dozed off, if a faint energy hadn't caught your attention.

"I think my brother might finally be back," you mused with a yawn. "I feel bad for him when he returns to Capsule Corp. Bulma isn't happy with him."

Piccolo grunted at this, and you had a feeling he had just rolled his eyes. "Something tells me Vegeta's going to be more pissed than Bulma when he learns about us,"

A tired smile just formed on your lips. "Maybe we should keep it a secret from my brother longer than we do Goku and the others then. Give him one less thing to yell about."

Piccolo chuckled at this and casually ran his fingers through your hair. The sensation made you sigh happily, and it wasn't long before you were falling asleep together in each others arms.

* * *

(A/N: I was a blushing mess while writing this. ^/^ {Vegeta: Yes, it was very believable. Especially the fact that Kakarot can apparently read. *Snorts*} You are so mean, Vegeta! Well, I hope my readers enjoyed it at least. :3 But after writing this. I'm tempted to make a love story with one of the villain's. Like Broly, Cell, or even Frieza! *Sparkly eyes*)


	2. The Tree of Might

(A/N: I am so sorry this took me forever to post, lightfox-heart67, so I hope it turned out good. ^^ I'll work on the Lord Slug movie after I get a few more chapters for Vegeta's Little Sister posted. But this is before Selena and Piccolo became mates since I thought it would make it more interesting. Also, even though the Tree of Might was set sometime when Goku and the others were still on Planet Namek, I set the timeline before the androids arrive. Goku just still won't go Super Saiyan even though I'm sure he would have beaten Turles much easier. :P)

* * *

"Thanks for inviting me to come camping with you guys. Its really relaxing out here," you said with a smile, letting your bare feet dangle in the cool water of the nearby crystal clear river.

Bulma who was watching Oolong blow on a black pot that was cooking over a low fire, turned to look at you with a smile of her own. "Well I know you've been kind of bummed out with your brother taking off into space and all, so I thought this might cheer you up,"

You nodded, laughing along with the others when Oolong's nose became singed before turning your attention on Gohan who had just arrived.

"It looks like your wearing an apartment on your back," Oolong commented, staring at the large yellow backpack Gohan wore with surprise since it looked like it could burst at any moment.

Gohan only laughed, not seeming bothered. "My mom said I had to come prepared,"

"Well she might be right about that, but did she ever consider how it might make you look?" Oolong muttered out in disbelief.

"What did you pack in that enormous thing anyways? Hopefully a microwave," Bulma teased.

"Hah hah! No. But mom did pack all kinds of other stuff," Gohan said cheerfully, taking off his bag to pull out different items. "Like my school work I'm supposed to catch up on. Science, math, social studies…Oh! And this really weird machine is supposed to make me smarter while I'm sleeping."

You couldn't help but sweat drop when Gohan started to name off other really unnecessary items, having a feeling that the human education system was even harsher than a Saiyan's had ever been. Then again, a Saiyan's learning mainly did consist of combat….

"So um, Selena? Did you invite Piccolo like I suggested?" Bulma asked in a sheepish voice, walking away from Krillen and Oolong who were comically trying to catch all the things Gohan was carelessly tossing over his shoulder.

"Yes, but he said he had better things to do then go on some silly camping trip…." you sighed out, wiggling your toes when some small fish came to investigate them.

Bulma let out an annoyed "tsk" and placed her hands on her hips. "Jeez! Does he always have to be so stubborn? And here I thought being out in the wilderness was what that guy enjoyed! Especially if he could enjoy it with a pretty girl!"

You just blushed and scratched at your cheek since Bulma seemed more determined than you sometimes at getting Piccolo and your relationship past the 'just friends' stage. Yet you couldn't help but wonder at times, was it possible for a Namekian to fall in love with a female? And a half-Saiyan one at that….?

* * *

As night settled in and you were resting peacefully in your tent with Bulma, you moaned when hearing what sounded like a loud crash, groggily sitting up to rub at your still tried eyes.

Catching the sudden whiff of what seemed to be smoke made you perk up, yet you could have sworn Krillen had put out the fire right before you all turned in?

Crawling out of the tent, you weren't expecting to see the nearby forest completely engulfed in flames as you quickly stood to your feet. "G-guys! Wake up! We have a problem!"

Bulma was the first to come out as she let out a shrill scream, a look of complete panic on her features. "T-the whole forest is on fire?! We've got to stop it!"

Krillen winced, using his arm to shield himself from the intense heat that was even reaching the other side of the bank where you all stood. "Gohan? Do you think you can power up here?"

"Yes!" Gohan answered with a determined nod.

You quickly ran off into the woods after them, understanding what they meant to do, and gathered up your own Ki energy; the force being enough to blow out the fire even if a few trees were uprooted in the process. The main thing was that most of the creatures had escaped the danger unharmed.

"Its all gone….Where are all of the animals going to live?" Bulma said softly, approaching once it was safe.

"I wish there was something we could do to help…." Gohan added sadly, glancing over at a medium sized light purple dragon he had saved from underneath a burning tree.

"This stinks…." Krillen mumbled, kicking at the dirt. The sudden look on his face though made you tilt your head since it seemed he had come up with an idea. "Hey, Bulma? Do you think your Dragon Rader's charged up?"

Bulma's eyes widened before she smiled knowingly. "Why didn't I think of that! Looks like we've got a lot of work ahead of us!"

"Ah, that's the device you used to track the Dragon Balls on Namek with, right?" you said, staring at the circular object Bulma had pulled from her blue backpack when you headed back for the tents, that looked somewhat like an old pocket watch.

"Yep~ And with this, we'll be able to track down the Dragon Balls in no time and restore this forest back to the way it was!" Bulma chirped, winking at you and causing you to lightly giggle.

Like Bulma said, it only took you until dawn to locate all of the balls to summon the mighty Shenron as you were amazed the animals around you weren't fleeing in terror since seeing the long green dragon for the first time would startle anyone.

The only one that made a move was the little purple dragon that Gohan quickly had to calm down before Shenron decided to strike him.

"Speak! Why have you summoned me this time?" Shenron roared out, almost sounding irritated.

"P-please restore the forest and make it as beautiful as it was before!" Gohan stammered out due to struggling to keep the flying dragon in place.

"It shall be done…." Shenron growled, his pure red eyes flashing and causing a scarlet glow to surround the forest, filling the once dead flowers and trees with their former vitality. "Your wish has been granted. The forest is restored. Farewell…."

You smiled since in a way as the plants glistened with the fresh morning dew, the forest seemed even more breathtaking than it had been before.

 _Still_ … _I wonder if that crash I heard had something to do with the forest catching on fire in the first place_ …. you pondered. Though seeing the warm scene of a laughing Gohan being licked by his new dragon friend, it made it hard to worry. _Well_ , _its probably nothing to be too concerned about anyways_.

* * *

A few days later, you had met up with Piccolo in order to train more in your healing. Yet he had suggested meditating first in order to build up your internal energy which would more than likely help you further develop your healing ki.

"You should have come camping with us. It was a lot more…active than I thought it would have been," you spoke up after a short while, peeking open one lavender eye to look at him.

"Your not concentrating if your speaking," Piccolo said gruffly, his eyes remaining closed.

"Oh um, sorry…." you replied back meekly, shutting your eyes once again. You were finding it difficult to remain still though. As much as you enjoyed relaxing, the Saiyan in you wasn't used to sitting still for too long.

"…I sense an evil energy in the air as if darkness approaches," Piccolo muttered out of the blue, his eyes narrowing.

You blinked when hearing this, biting at your lower lip as you could feel something strange as well. "Maybe its just my brother returning….?"

"Maybe, but he hasn't been gone that long. I highly doubt he's obtained the power he seeks in this short amount of time…."

"Do you…think we should go warn Goku and the others?"

Piccolo only shook his head and stared up at the non-ominous looking sky. "If its anything serious, they'll have already sensed it. Your heading to Goku's house later this evening, aren't you?"

"Yes. I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to come with me. Chichi's cooking dinner for everyone and I know you don't eat, but you haven't seen Gohan and the others in a while, right?" you said shyly.

"I'll pass." Piccolo said bluntly, his words making you feel more saddened than you knew they should have.

"O-okay...Should I start practicing on my healing now….?"

Piccolo nodded, moving out of his meditative stance and now floating directly in front of you. "I want you to injure me. You need more practice in healing other beings other than just animals."

You gave a weak nod since you didn't like the idea of injuring the Namekian at all, but knew he would only scold you if you refused. Once gathering up your energy into a medium sized light purple ball, you fired it at Piccolo who didn't even try to dodge; his body only gaining slight scrapes and bruises.

"You held back, didn't you?" he sighed out in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," you quietly apologized, taking hold of Piccolo's arm and placing your hand on it that was emanating a gentle warm glow. "Vegeta would always scold me since I'd hold back when we trained as kids too…'Cept he would usually noogie my head while screaming at me…Its just hard hurting the people you care about…."

You didn't notice Piccolo's eyes widening from your words or the very faint purple rising up on his face, but you blinked since his arm had tensed up in your hold.

"Perhaps I should go to Goku's with you. If there is a threat out there, that softness of yours will only get you killed…." Piccolo muttered, his face turned to the side when you looked up at him.

You were surprised by his words, but felt a warmness creeping over you since it made you happy that he cared. "Thank you, Piccolo. I know you don't like crowds, so I'll be alright going on my own. A threat at least is something I do know not to hold back on."

* * *

"Sorry about your cruiser, Yamcha," Chichi said sympathetically as she sat a cup of coffee in front of him. "Hope it wasn't expensive."

"Well kind of," Yamcha said with a weak grin, squirming in his seat at the dining room table. "I pretty much spent everything I had..."

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU SPEND A BUNCH OF CASH ON A CAR?! TRYING TO IMPRESS ALL THE LADIES, I PRESUME?!" Bulma bellowed, getting right up in Yamcha's now frightened face.

 _Maybe I should have stayed with Piccolo_ you wondered, your eyes growing smaller than normal as you watched Bulma whack Yamcha over and over again across the head while continuing to scream at the poor guy. The last you checked, Bulma and Yamcha were no longer a couple, so you didn't really understand her anger toward him.

"Icarus? No!" Gohan gasped out, making all of you turn your attention on the cute green eyed dragon who was tapping his nose against the window.

"Gohan! I thought I told you to get rid of that thing!" Chichi scolded, placing her hands on her hips.

Noticing his son struggling to explain, Goku grinned awkwardly and waved his hand to show it was no big deal. "Uh, he's just a hungry dragon!"

"What? Goku! Please tell me this wasn't all your idea?!" Chichi huffed, getting more angry by the minute while Goku laughed nervously and rubbed at the back of his head.

 _The more I'm around Bulma and Chichi_ , _the more they remind me of most of the Saiyan females back on Planet Vegeta_ you realized, gulping to yourself.

"Can't you all see that your bickering is upsetting the young lady here?" Master Roshi said coyly as you hadn't even realized he had approached you from behind until you felt a hand stroking your bottom; his actions causing you to jump and let out a squeal.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S UPSETTING HER, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Bulma and Chichi screeched out, punching Master Roshi into the wall where his head was now embedded in it.

 _Now I definitely know I should have stayed with Piccolo_ you thought with slight teary eyes while hiding behind a tall plant in the room.

Goku laughed from all the usual chaos that went on when you were all together, before a sudden serious look overtook his features, and he jumped out of his seat. "King Kai? Is that you? What kind of thing? Tree of Might? Sounds serious…."

The sudden tense air in the room made you all grow quiet, especially when seeing Goku's usually carefree expression turning to one of anger. It wasn't till after Goku finished speaking with King Kai that he explained what was happening. Someone had planted this, 'Tree of Might', on earth and was using it to drain the nutrients from the planet. If left to do so, everyone and everything here would cease to exist….

"Its time we all gather together and fight as one," Goku said seriously. "We'll put an end to this today."

"Well, I'm with you! Come on! Who's in?" Krillen said with a confident smirk as he gazed around the dining room.

"We are!" Tien and Chiaotzu exclaimed together.

"Me too!" Yamcha agreed boldly, balling his hand into a tight fist while Bulma beamed at him.

"I'll do what I can to help as well!" you said with a smile, placing your hand on top of the others.

* * *

"What a horrific looking tree…." you expressed once reaching the location of it. With its dark purple trunk, it certainly did look like a thing from nightmares.

"And its enormous…If we want to do any significant damage, we need to start attacking at the trunk!" Krillen brought up.

"Ready? Power up!" Goku instructed, the six of you moving into your battle stances as you charged up your energy blasts.

Due to the massive explosion, the trunk of the tree had been blown completely away to show the massive roots that were consuming the life force of the earth.

"Come on, Goku! Lets hit that thing again!" Krillen proclaimed with furrowed brows.

"Well hold on a sec! If we do that, we'll end up destroying everything around the tree instead!" Yamcha warned.

You frowned hearing what sounded like laughter, and flew up with Goku and the others, landing on the massive upper roots of the tree where several figures were looking at you and your friends in clear amusement.

"What pitiful losers," a scarred male with his reddish-brown hair done up in a braid said with a scoff. "You actually think you can destroy the Tree of Might?"

"…Their energy level is amazingly high," Tien muttered, his form shaking. "I…I don't know where they came from…."

"You put this tree on our planet, but you never asked," Goku stated, remaining calm and composed.

"Personally, I think it makes the forest look better. It can stand as the lone pillar of strength for this planet," a cocky looking male with his slightly shaven teal hair done up in a ponytail, chuckled out.

"I bet it was you guys who caused that big explosion," Yamcha mentioned, his face twitching. "The ones who destroyed my new cruiser….!"

"T-these guys don't look scary at all! I'm just shaking 'cause there's a draft up here!" Krillen claimed, the beads of sweat pouring down his face saying otherwise.

"…Nothing wrong with admitting that your intimidated by them," you said softly, but your eyes were narrowed. "What concerns me even more is those scouters they're wearing are the ones Frieza's soldiers wore…."

"S-seriously?! Does that mean you guys are here to get revenge for his death?" Yamcha questioned shakily.

The scarred soldier only snickered and stood up from where he sat. "Afraid not. We serve someone even greater than that lizard," he claimed, cracking his neck from side to side. "Now, are we going to just stand around chatting all day or get down to business?"

While the others moved to attack their opponents, you stayed where you were since the teal haired male had appeared next to you; the look on his face making you lightly scowl since it clearly said this fight was already his.

"Your friends aren't very nice. Just leaving a little girl all alone who doesn't have a chance at all in defending herself," the male snickered out.

"Actually, I'm relieved they aren't worrying over me. It means they have faith in my strength," you replied back coolly, a purple light surrounding your form as you powered up.

Your opponent didn't have time to react as you charged at him, sending him flying with a strong kick. Making sure not to give him any time to counter, you teleported behind him, pummeling him with multiple punches and finally finishing with a Ki blast that sent the male flying off somewhere in the distance.

"Daizi?!" an odd looking creature that almost looked like he was made from magma shouted out in a robotic sounding voice, only to be hit by a blue Ki blast by none other than Goku.

 _I wonder if those two are down for the count_ you pondered, about to go assist Yamcha and the others since you were worried they might be struggling, but another presence captured your attention. _Is that Gohan_? _What's he doing here_?

You quickly made your way there, having an odd feeling that he was in more danger at the moment. Yet you didn't expect to see Gohan struggling to break out of the hold of a tan skinned male garbed in Saiyan battle armor of all things.

"G-Gohan! Let him go!" you cried out angrily despite being able to tell this man easily outclassed the other villains.

The man who eerily looked similar to Goku, only cackled and looked at you with a dark smirk. "Shouldn't you be more concerned by the fact that a Saiyan is standing before you? Of course, I only expected Kakarot to be on this worthless planet. Instead, I find Kakarot has a son and not only that, I find the little tailless princess is still alive as well,"

"S-so you really are a Saiyan…I didn't expect there would be any other survivors…." you shakily got out, not entirely sure what to make of this situation.

"Which is why you two should join up with me. I was quite impressed with your power levels. We could rule the universe together," the Saiyan said, the red scouter on his face beeping as he scanned both Gohan and you.

"Who are you?!" Gohan shouted out while continuing to struggle.

"I am Turles; mightiest of the Saiyan warriors," he declared, his brown tail uncurling from around his waist. "What a shame that your father is such a weak and feeble Saiyan."

"N-no he's not!" Gohan cried out in anger.

"Hah hah hah! We sent him to destroy the earth and he failed. You can never learn to be a true warrior under his guidance. Show me your smarter and join me. The Tree of Might will leave the earth withered up and dry. There will be nothing left here for you! Come with me and we will conquer new worlds!"

"I'm not certain my brother would be too pleased if he learned another Saiyan was claiming to be superior over him," you said, a bead of nervous sweat rolling down your head despite your bold words. "Even if the Saiyan race is nearly extinct, this is your monarch's new home. Are you sure its wise to threaten it?"

Turles eyes widened from your words before he threw back his head in laughter. "Even Prince Vegeta is still alive! That is indeed surprising! But he's not here, is he? No matter. I'll eventually find him and show him the difference in our strength. There is no need for two rulers of our race, wouldn't you agree, Princess?"

"Monster!" you cried out, only to gasp when Gohan tried to strike Turles before you could, but the spiky haired male easily grabbed his small fist.

"I can sense the anger coming from the both of you, which also increases your strength," Turles commented with a cool smile. "You two are just the kind of Saiyan's I could use on my team. Unless your opposed!"

Your eyes widened in horror when Gohan let out a scream of pain as Turles bent back his hand, but at least he hadn't broken it.

"The tree continues to grow, and as it does, the trees fruit will ripen quickly. And soon after, the earth will know…its end. So you better make up your mind!" Turles finished off with a growl, tightening his hold on Gohan's neck and causing the young boy to scream again.

Your right hand tightened into a fist at your side, yet before you could do anything, you sensed a familiar energy making his way toward the three of you. "P-Piccolo….?!"

"What are you supposed to be?" Turles mumbled, looking at the green skinned alien in annoyance.

"I'm everything you fear." Piccolo replied back calmly with a scowl on his face.

"Stop it. Your scaring me~" Turles shot back with a mocking smirk.

The skin above Piccolo's right eye twitched, and he growled, lunging himself at Turles. "Let the boy go!"

"That was close!" Gohan sighed out in relief, looking up at the Namekian with a happy smile once Turles had thrown him into Piccolo's arms.

"You okay, kid?" Piccolo asked in a softer tone, not realizing Turles had appeared behind him until it was too late; blasting the Namekian and causing him to fall to the earth with Gohan still in his arms.

"Gohan?! Piccolo?!" you cried out, flying down to where they were. Your hand moved to cover your mouth since Piccolo's body was covered in bloody wounds. It didn't look like he would be waking up any time soon either….

You lowered your head, your whole body trembling, but it wasn't from fear as your narrowed lavender orbs flipped on Turles who was crushing Gohan underneath his boot covered foot; the force causing Gohan's tail to grow back.

The evil Saiyan didn't even realize you had approached him until he felt the impact of your fist with his cheek, sending him flying as he managed to turn and look at your livid expression in complete shock. Your power had actually felt stronger than his there for a moment….

"Ultra Sonic Blast!" you yelled, gathering a massive amount of energy that you hurled at Turles as the loud scream he let out, had you praying that you had finished off the bastard for good.

 _I-I know I didn't use that much of my energy_ , _but my body feels completely drained_ … _I can barely keep my eyes open_ you thought, your heavily panting form slowly lowering to the ground as you fell to your knees.

"Selena! Behind you!" Gohan shouted with a panicked look.

A pained cry left your lips since Turles had wrapped his muscular arm around your neck, lifting you up off the ground and literally squeezing the life out of you.

"You surprise me, girl. I didn't expect a half-breed to ever emit that kind of power," Turles said lowly, half of his armor now destroyed while his body was heavily bruised and cut up. "Perhaps the experiments weren't a waste after all…."

"E-experiments? Wh…what are you…talking about?" you managed to wheeze out while you struggled to pry Turles arm off of your neck.

"It's a shame to kill the remaining female Saiyan, half or not, but that power of yours is a cause for concern," Turles said, choosing not to answer your question as he tightened his hold, making you whimper since it felt like he was going to break your neck.

Gohan had managed to stand up despite his own battered body, glaring fiercely at the Saiyan warrior. "L-leave her alone, Turles! Fight me instead!"

Turles smirked at this, tossing you carelessly to the side as you expected to hit one of the nearby cliffs, not something softer, yet still firm, instead.

"Piccolo….?" you inquired tiredly, glancing up at him with a weak, but happy smile. "I'm so glad your alright…."

"Fool…you should start having more concern for yourself over others," Piccolo grunted out, but the faintest smile was painted on his lips. "You did good out there. I woke up just in time to see you blast Turles…."

You sent him a smile back, your cheeks filling with color as you were surprised he was holding you close to his form almost protectively.

When both of you heard Gohan yelling, you turned to see that Turles was forcing Gohan to look up at a glowing ball of white light that was slowly making the young boys appearance change.

"Oh no…We need to get out of this area!" Piccolo said with widened eyes, struggling to stand, but neither of your bodies were in any shape to move.

You moved one of your fingers into your pouch, touching one of the little purple crystals in it as it allowed you to teleport Piccolo and yourself to a hopefully safe enough distance from Gohan who had become the Oozaru.

"I hope Goku will be alright…." you whispered when seeing him confronting his son, using what little energy you had left to heal Piccolo's injuries.

"Goku! You have to cut off his tail!" Piccolo yelled out loud enough where he would hear since he seemed to be struggling.

"That's it! Your time is over!" Turles screamed out, hurling a large Ki blast at both Goku and Gohan and not seeming to care whether he injured the child or not as he fell into a large cavern along with his father.

You waited with bated breath, wishing you knew what was happening down there, but it seemed Goku had managed to revert Gohan back to his normal self as he flew over to you and Piccolo, handing the unconscious boy to the Namek.

"Watch after Gohan for me. Don't worry. I'll make sure to stop him," Goku said with a reassuring smile; flipping around to glare at Turles when he heard him scoffing from behind him.

"Kakarot, you are a disgrace to your people. Thousands of years of evolution and you cast it all aside for a multitude of weaklings!"

"Mighty Turles, leave him to us," the reddish-brown haired soldier said, floating down in front of his leader.

"We've already made short work of your friends. Actually, I wouldn't call it short work at all," one of the short and plump, purple skinned aliens said cheekily as he and his twin brother appeared to fight as well.

"I can't believe they're all still alive…." you said through gritted teeth when Diaz and the pink skinned alien Goku had been fighting appeared as well. Goku was now completely out numbered.

Piccolo lightly pushed your hand that was still healing him away and stood up onto his feet, handing Gohan to you. "Stay here."

You gave a small nod, holding Gohan close to you as you watched Piccolo take off to fight Turles who was simply watching his companions and Goku fight like they were some sort of TV special.

"Piccolo…." you said quietly since even his Special Beam Cannon couldn't injure Turles, and he was hit with a deadly Ki blast once again. Things looked bad, but at least Goku had managed to knock Turles henchmen to the ground; thankfully for good this time.

"Kakarot, I'll give you an out. I know you're a coward, so should you choose, there is still time for you to surrender," Turles offered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I promise I won't tell."

"Not a chance! I will never surrender!" Goku exclaimed with furrowed brows.

"But I'm going to destroy you. Haven't you put that together yet? I'm absolutely your superior," Turles boasted with a condescending grin. "I'll enjoy beating you. Just like I did your son."

"You'll be sorry you ever laid a hand on my son!" Goku shouted.

You frowned deeply, lightly gasping as a small bird fell where you were, letting out a weak tweet as it flapped its wings one last time before going limp. And it wasn't the only thing that seemed to be dying as you noticed the few flowers around completely rotting.

"How awful…."

"Perhaps for you, but from the look of it, I'd say the Tree of Might's fruit is nearly ripened enough for me," Turles said turning to you with a snide smile before sending a blast at Goku that made him jump back away from him. "And once I eat it, I'll be unstoppable!"

"Keep on dreaming! 'Cause that will never happen with me around!" Goku informed while powering up.

You smiled faintly since it seemed Goku had Turles on the run, blinking when you heard a small moan and looked down to see that Gohan was beginning to wake up.

"D-daddy….?"

You were about to say he was alright, but your words became stuck in your throat when noticing that Turles was blasting Goku, who was sprawled out on the ground, over and over again. Had the fruit he mentioned increased his power like he said it would….?

"Wait here," you gently told Gohan, standing up despite your body screaming that it needed rest as you appeared in front of Turles with a heated look.

"Back for more?" Turles mused, his black eyes gazing from you over to Piccolo and the others who were floating nearby, prepared to fight as well. "My pleasure."

Goku was back on his feet, his hands extended to the sky as he gathered energy for the Spirit Bomb; you and the others charging at Turles to keep him occupied.

"Bring it on!" Turles yelled, kicking you into the tree when you tried to hit him while easily knocking the others away from him when they tried to land a hit. "Soon earth will be at my mercy and there will be no one left to stop me!"

"Take this, Turles! A gift from the earth!" Goku roared, flinging the energy he had gathered right at him.

"N-no way…." you said wearily as Turles easily countered the blast with his own, and it had knocked Goku back to the ground.

"There just…wasn't enough energy left in the earth. It was all absorbed by the Tree of Might. Now, we're finished…." Krillen mumbled.

 _Goku_ …. you thought when noticing he had pulled himself up, as you wondered if he was planning on eating one of the fruits as he made his way into the hollow of the tree? It probably would be the only way for him to regain his strength.

You turned to lay on your back, wincing since your entire form ached as you blinked multiple times since the sky had taken on an almost golden hue; beautiful orbs floating down from above as they had a soothing warmth to them when they hit your skin. It even felt like they returned some of the energy you had lost.

"Looks like Goku did it," Piccolo said, walking over to you as he offered a hand to help you up.

You gently took it, glancing over at where the tree had once been as it was completely gone; a simple patch of grass now there as it was almost like the Tree of Might had never existed to begin with.

"Heeeeey!" Gohan cried out, flying over on Icarus as he landed where you and Piccolo were. "I'm glad you guys are alright." He looked around seeing Krillen and the others picking themselves up off the ground, but frowned when not seeming to be able to find the main one he was looking for.

Piccolo motioned with his head over at where the tree used to be as you could just barely make out Goku laying in the distance. "Before going to see your father, maybe you should garb yourself,"

Gohan blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, grinning as when Piccolo extended out his hand, clothes similar to the Namekian's appeared on him.

"Thanks a lot, Piccolo!" Gohan said, running over to his dad as you and the others followed his lead.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" Tien asked with a small frown.

Krillen chuckled since Goku had muttered something about meat in his sleep, and he waved a hand. "I'm pretty sure he's just fine. But now that he mentions it, I am kind of famished. Who's up for another camping trip!"

You giggled since everyone but Piccolo let out a "Yeah!", and smiled since Icarus started to tug on his cape as though telling him to come too.

"Don't chew on that!" Piccolo growled out, glaring down at the dragon who let out a sad sound and lowered his head.

"You shouldn't be so harsh on poor Icarus, Piccolo. I think it means he likes you. And they say when animals do, it means you have a kind heart," you spoke up gently, rubbing Icarus' head and making the reptile purr as he nuzzled into your palm.

Piccolo grumbled something incoherent under his breath, turning on his heels before flying off as you shook your head at him, smiling as a nice breeze blew by and you placed a strand of your hair behind your ear before looking up.

 _I think I'll head back to Bulma's for a nap_. _Maybe I should try and get in contact with Vegeta first though_. _Even if he said not to contact him_ , _I'm sure he'd be jealous if he learns he missed out on a huge fight_ you thought, giggling to yourself.

* * *

(A/N: And there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. :D You'll know more about what Turles meant about Selena being an experiment in the main story, tee hee~ And the guest who mentioned writing a Broly and Selena story, I'm already thinking up ideas for it. But it will probably be a while before I post it. ^_^ Also, isn't Icarus just too adorable?! I wish he hadn't been non-canon and been in more episodes with Gohan. *Pouts*)


	3. Special Training (Lemon)

(I apologizing for taking so long to post this, but I hope the juicy lemon will make up for the long delay. Its definitely more…kinky than my last one. My face was burning the whole time I was writing this, lol! xD But there's a really fluffy moment between Selena and Piccolo when she tells him about Vitali. ^_^)

* * *

A shy smile was on your lips when Piccolo laid you down on the twin sized bed, a familiar warmth already spreading throughout your body just from staring up into the Namekian's onyx eyes that were filled with a hint of lust.

You let out a soft sigh when his mouth touched yours, the kiss starting out slow and sweet. Yet because Piccolo had become more confident, his lip movements began to get a bit rougher, more dominant, causing you to moan and wrap your arms around his neck pulling your barely covered body closer to his.

Piccolo's lips had formed into a smirk during the heated kiss, and his teeth lightly nibbled on the bottom entrance to your warm cavern-his tongue soon entering your mouth as yet another moan escaped you when feeling his experienced tongue dancing against yours.

Your leg wrapped around Piccolo's waist while your hands had moved from around his neck to his back, clinging to his blueish-purple gi while you whimpered from the arousing sensation of him rubbing his body against your own.

The Namekian was soon pulling away from your slightly swollen lips, enjoying the light dazed look on your flushed face. And when he yanked the towel off of your figure, he couldn't help but chuckle from the rather cute squeak that left your lips.

"Should I stop?" he asked you in low voice, his clawed hands running all over your nude form.

You shivered from his touch, knowing both of you probably shouldn't be fooling around in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber like this, but the heat that consumed you was overpowering and you knew it wouldn't pass until it was satisfied.

"Don't…stop…." you gasped out. Just the feeling of his hand brushing across your perk nipple made you feel like you had been hit by a jolt of electricity. It was amazing what this man could do to you.

Piccolo smiled faintly, leaning his head down so his unique purple tongue could come out and lap at your neck while his hand almost casually played with one of your breasts.

Pants left your parted lips since the Namekian was making you feel extra pleasure as his knee was pressing into your exposed core, gripping onto the sheets beneath you when you felt his fangs pierce the soft flesh of your neck where he then started to suck on it almost like a vampire would.

"Mmm, Piccolo…." you groaned out, your body quivering as his warm and wet tongue trailed from your neck and down to your chest, licking at your ample breasts for quiet some time before he proceeded further down.

When his tongue slowly ran down the slit of your womanhood, your body arched from the contact, and you couldn't help but move your lower area in time to match the lewd licks that came from his surprisingly skillful tongue.

Feeling the warm and wet organ entering inside of you, you cried out Piccolo's name; actually ripping the sheets beneath you since it almost felt like he was trying to devour your moist flower.

A rather smug smirk formed on the Namekian's lips from your reaction, making you writhe even more when he sucked and licked on your delicious folds, even nipping at them and sending extra waves of pleasure shooting into your lower belly.

"P-Piccolo! I-I can't…!" you whimpered out, only for you to cry out loudly when your body convulsed and you unleashed your juices directly into Piccolo's mouth.

Piccolo licked his lips, and stared down at your heavily breathing form with a mildly amused expression. "Your starting to unleash a lot faster than you did before,"

"O-only because you keep getting better," you panted out with a shy smile, sitting up on your knees.

You placed your lips on his that were curved into a smirk, giving your lover a passionate kiss. When his hands buried themselves into your still slightly damp hair, you sighed, your own hands rubbing up and down his still covered torso.

"Your turn…to get naked. There's…something I…want to try…." you said in between your sweet kisses.

Piccolo's brow-less skin raised up in curiosity, but he stood up off the bed, needing to remove his restricting clothes anyways considering his manhood was pushing up against his pants. Yet he was surprised when you moved off the bed and onto your knees, your lavender eyes locked on his erect tool.

You blushed since there was a white substance leaking from it, gently taking hold of the shaft as you hesitated a moment before your small tongue came out to lick at it. Having never done this before, you could only hope you did this correctly since you didn't want to cause him any discomfort or look like a fool for that matter, and you carefully started to stroke his dark green tool while your tongue gently circled around his pink tip.

When Piccolo was suddenly gripping at the side of your head, you couldn't help but smile realizing you actually seemed to have control over him for once. This made you feel a bit more confident and you started to rub his shaft faster, licking all over his foreskin before placing your mouth over it.

"Gh…Selena!" Piccolo groaned out, pulling at your hair a little from the pleasure you were making him feel. He had heard of human's doing this with each other, but it was still a rare sexual act, so it astonished him that someone with your normally shy persona would do something so bold.

Almost as if realizing what he was thinking, you pulled back to give him a small, but playful smile. "I want you to feel good, Piccolo. The way you always make me feel," you said, your voice a bit huskier than usual.

You kissed his tip before placing your warm cavern back over it, holding onto his hips now as you decided to go a bit deeper-managing to take in half of his long, and thick length.

Piccolo's breathing had become raspier, and he hoped that he wasn't hurting you since not only had his hold tightened on your hair, but his hips had instinctively started to thrust into your mouth.

You whimpered since him moving in your mouth did feel a little funny, and you nearly gagged a couple of times, but you oddly enough felt your lower area growing more wet and starting to tingle from this erotic experience.

Piccolo could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and it didn't help with you looking up at him with those large, innocent purple eyes of yours. And with a large groan, and before you could react, Piccolo's goods were released into your mouth.

The warm, and salty tasting semen running down your throat made you cough, but you managed to smile tiredly up at the heavily breathing Namek. "G-guess that means I did it right?"

You blushed when Piccolo only nodded, biting your lip since you were surprised he still looked pretty hard; realizing he was probably going to solve that 'little' problem now when he lifted you up and placed you back on the bed. Still, it didn't stop the squeal from leaving your lips when he opened your legs wide himself and slammed up inside of you without any hesitation.

"P-Piccolo…!" you mewled out, gripping onto him tightly since his hard, and quick thrusts were managing to hit all of your good spots.

Despite him clearly being the dominant one, you managed to move your own body in time with his, making the Namek grit his teeth from the extra pleasure you were sending him by your actions.

His nails were digging into your hips, causing them to bleed a little, and he turned your body slightly where he could penetrate you deeper; this causing you to scream and tremble when your orgasm quickly hit you since he had actually managed to hit your womb.

Piccolo smirked at this, leaning down to lick at your bruised neck while he continued to take you, kissing it before he was placing his strong hands on your back and lifting you up to make you sit on his lap.

You whimpered, the already hot room feeling almost like it was on fire as Piccolo continued to pound up into you; his long nails now digging into your back while your own fingers where gripping tightly onto his broad shoulders.

That familiar butterfly sensation was building up in your stomach, and your head leaned back as you cried out when you came yet again, this time much harder than before which made your body shake violently.

Piccolo gave a few more thrusts, letting out a small swear when he reached his own peak and his own goods shot up inside of you, this causing your body to quiver yet again.

You rested in Piccolo's lap for a moment, both of you letting out heavy pants from the intense experience, yet the love the two of you felt for each other reflected in both Piccolo and your orbs.

"I think…I need another bath…." you said with a tired laugh once you had pulled away from each other and laid down on the bed.

"That was certainly a good work out…." Piccolo mused with a deep chuckle, closing his orbs.

He opened one eye when feeling the bed shift, watching as you bent over to pick up the discarded towel from the floor and wrapped it around yourself.

"Want to take a bath with me?"

"Don't you want to at least rest first?"

"I'm surprised, Piccolo. I didn't think you'd tire out so easily. Maybe it's just because Saiyan's have more stamina. Even us half-breeds~" you said playfully while giggling behind your hand.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at you, and was suddenly off the bed in a flash, making you squeal since he had easily flung your shorter form over his shoulder.

"You Saiyan's are definitely annoying. That's the only thing you have going for you," Piccolo taunted with a smirk.

A blush dusted your cheeks, and you couldn't help but laugh when the stubborn Namekian carried you off to the bathroom, knowing neither of your were going to get much rest at this rate.

* * *

Ever since that special night Piccolo and you had shared in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you hadn't been feeling like your normal self. And despite trying to hide this from Piccolo, he was starting to become suspicious.

"This isn't like you. Your starting to tire out faster," Piccolo muttered, frowning down at your panting form.

The two of you had been in a sparring match, and you had been fighting equally for a while. But fatigue started to hit you even though you were used to training well over three hours at times.

"I-I'm sorry. Just give me…a moment…." you said breathlessly, having fallen to your knees while you gave him an apologetic smile.

"No. There's no point in continuing if you're this exhausted. You should rest, and then we can begin again if you feel up to it," Piccolo told you in his usual strict manner.

You tried to reassure him you'd be fine, but the sudden nausea you kept experiencing at random moments hit you, and you caused the Namekian's eyes to widen when you were covering your mouth and disappearing.

Panting after having thrown up your breakfast, you turned to lean against the toilet; giving a small smile to Piccolo when noticing him standing at the bathroom door with his eyes narrowed.

"How long has this been going on?"

"…I'm not certain. It's hard to keep track of days in here, but for some time now, I suppose…."

"Do you think you've come down with something?"

You shook your head, slowly standing up and making your way over to the sink where you could wash out your mouth and splash your face before turning to Piccolo with a sheepish expression.

"I wasn't sure at first, but this isn't caused by any sickness," you said in a quiet voice. You chewed on your lower lip before gently taking Piccolo's hand. "There's something I need to tell you and you should probably be sitting down."

Piccolo didn't say anything, but let you lead him to the bedroom where he sat down next to you on the comfy mattress.

You played with your Saiyan skirt, a little nervous about how Piccolo might react. You were already shocked yourself when realizing what was more than likely wrong with you, so you could only imagine how his reaction would be.

"T-this is really surprising to say, but considering we didn't use any protection when we…you know, I guess it isn't all that shocking," you said with an awkward laugh, rubbing at the back of your neck seeing Piccolo just quietly staring at you. "Well I wasn't positive at first, but after some other sure signs, I know. I'm…pregnant, Piccolo…."

Piccolo just blinked multiple times as if trying to register what you were saying before eventually murmuring out, "You're…pregnant?"

"M-mhm! I'm having your baby, Piccolo…!" you said, feeling your lips slowly turning into a smile. Saying it out loud, assuring yourself, it made the situation not feel surreal like it had in the beginning. You were actually going to be a mother!

When seeing Piccolo look away from you and close his eyes, your smile started to fade since you couldn't help but fear that he was upset about this unexpected news. "Are you…mad?"

"That isn't it," Piccolo said with a shake of his head. "This is just…incredibly shocking. I didn't realize Namekian's could help give birth the same way human's do. When a Namekian wants to become a parent, their body begins creating a life force within him and it eventually takes the form of an egg that we must spit out…To think we could actually conceive with other species this is…something I never would have expected."

Piccolo placed his hand on your stomach, and he could indeed feel a bump starting to grow there. "I'm really going to be a…father…."

You placed your hand over his, and nodded with a gentle smile. "You are…Can you imagine? This will be the first Namekian that will contain Saiyan DNA within them?"

Piccolo's eyes widened at this, but a small smirk arose on his handsome features. "Yeah…the kid may end up even being stronger than that arrogant brother of yours or even Goku," Piccolo mused, his eyes lighting up at the very idea.

You giggled at this, and moved closer to rest your head on his chest. "You know Vegeta's going to want to kill us both when he finds out?"

"As if I'm scared of him," Piccolo scoffed out with a roll of his eyes. "The only thing I'll regret is having to hear that obnoxiously loud voice of his."

You giggled even more at this, closing your eyes and taking in Piccolo's scent. "To be honest, I never thought I'd get the chance to start a family…I always believed I'd end up spending the rest of my days as a soldier under Frieza…But then I met you, and I'm so happy that I did! You gave me hope that maybe I could have a future that wasn't planned out for me; that there was a chance at living a normal, content life…So thank you, Piccolo…."

You felt Piccolo's body tense up, but you remained relaxed since you were used to this reaction he had at times. You didn't realize his body had grown stiff due to your shocking words, nor did you realize how much they had touched him.

Ever since he was born, he had been alone. And when he was around people, he would see the fear in their eyes just by his mere presence, and it had angered him. He came to believe that someone like him would always remain in solitude; that it was better that way...It was only when he met Gohan and you that he experienced compassion for the first time; the first time when he ever felt the need to protect someone besides himself…And now, he would have someone else in his life to provide for and protect.

You blinked when feeling him actually hug you, something that was very rare for him to do, and looked up at him innocently; feeling your heart skip a beat from the soft look he wore.

"No. I'm the one that should be thanking you, Selena…." he whispered, gently cupping your chin where he could place a kiss on your forehead.


	4. Lord Slug

(A/N: I really wanted to get this part out sooner, but the place I was watching the movie wouldn't let me anymore, so it took me a while to find another sight. x_x And I ended up having to watch the movie in Japanese, so some of the dialogue might be different from the English version. Hopefully it's still good, though. I think this is one of my favorites just because Piccolo had more of a role in it. x3 If there's a certain movie you guys want me to do or anything special you'd like to see added in one, just let me know. ^_^)

* * *

"I still can't get over how blue earth's sky is, and it seems extra beautiful today, too!' you said happily, stretching in the air where you floated and enjoying the sound of the birds chirping along with the soothing vibrations of the large crystal clear waterfall that was in front of you.

You sighed since Piccolo only let out a small grunt, appearing to be too focused on his meditation to talk with you. Well, you supposed it was nice of him just to invite you out to his personal training grounds considering the Namekian enjoyed his solitude at times. It showed how close the two of you had really become since you had first met.

"Hey! Piccolo! Selena!" a childlike voice cried out, and you smiled when seeing Gohan riding on his pet dragon, Icarus, toward the two of you. The medium sized light purple and green eyed lizard hadn't left the boy's side ever since Gohan had saved him from a forest fire, and you found the bond the two of them had formed to be incredibly sweet.

"Oh, wow! I remember you were wearing that outfit when I first met you. I forgot how cute it was!" you chirped, beaming at your fellow half-Saiyan. Gohan was garbed in a traditional yellow Chinese styled tunic while a red hat was on his head, which even had the four star Dragon Ball attached to the top of it.

Gohan's cheeks turned pink, and he rubbed at the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah…Mom wanted me to wear it for some reason. Something about growing up too fast," he admitted with a sheepish laugh, a cheerful grin rising up on his features when he flew directly in front of Piccolo. "I'm glad I found you guys, though! You'll never believe this. Icarus can dance! Watch!"

After Gohan had hopped off to float beside Icarus, he began to whistle which caused the dragon to either fly after Gohan and do little flips in the air or move his form from side to side.

"That's adorable!" you squealed out, laughing and clapping your hands when Icarus shook his tail with what looked like a grin on his face, causing the bells that had been attached to it to jingle.

"No…What's happening? This is terrible!" Piccolo muttered, making you turn to him confused to see that he was gritting his teeth as if he were in pain while sweat was pouring down his face. "Stop it, Gohan…No…STOP!"

Piccolo's sudden yell caused both Gohan and you to jump, and you looked at him in concern since the Namekian was panting heavily.

"Gohan…Don't ever…do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Piccolo! I didn't mean to disturb you! I really have been practicing…." Gohan apologized with a small bow and a slight disappointed look on his features.

"Shake it off, kid. Its not bad," Piccolo said in what could be considered a consoling tone.

You were just about to ask the Namekian if he was okay, but gasped and turned, Gohan and Piccolo doing the same, to instead look up at the sky as you could feel a powerful energy that seemed to be making a course directly for earth.

"Maybe whoever is coming here is friendly?" you mentioned hopefully, clasping your hands together despite knowing that normally wasn't how things turned out in situations like this.

"I don't think that's the problem. The object that's heading for earth has a possibility of destroying the entire planet if it hits," Piccolo brought up with a scowl, a small bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.

"O-oh no! But if we tried to stop it, we could hurt the people that are on the object…." you added, and bit down on your thumb nail in worry since it would be wrong to destroy them despite earth and all of its inhabitants being in danger.

"Hey! I can feel my dad and Krillin! I bet you anything they have a plan!" Gohan exclaimed with a relieved look in his eyes, turning to face his pet. "Come on, Icarus!"

You watched Gohan fly off to no doubt get a closer look, remaining by Piccolo's side as you waited with bated breath when feeling Goku and Krillin powering up. You were even able to see the flashes from their blue energy blasts from where you were when they unleashed them.

"No…This isn't good!" Piccolo exclaimed, surprising you and causing you to blush when he wrapped his arms securely around your waist, pulling you close to his taller form.

You could understand why since the meteor like object was causing the planet to violently shake, and you gripped onto the front of Piccolo's gi while closing your eyes since it almost felt like the two of you had been caught up in a twister. It was just lucky neither of you were blown away, and you liked to believe it was because of the weights in Piccolo's cape.

"Looks like…its over…." you said softly when things quieted down.

"Yeah…." Piccolo mumbled, letting go of you rather quickly as you inwardly pouted, finding yourself missing his warmth.

A sigh left your lips since you couldn't help but feel horrible for the other planet as it seemed to have exploded; a meteor shower being left in its wake of destruction. "It's just a shame about the people on that planet…."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Piccolo said gruffly, staring toward the distance where he could just barely make out what seemed to be smoke. "I can sense strong energies coming from the north."

"Do you think we should check it out?" you asked, tilting your head a little to the side.

Piccolo was silent for some time, thinking it over before he shook his head and moved back into a meditative stance. "No. We should wait and see how things unfold first."

You nodded, glancing in the direction where whatever and whoever had crashed was, figuring if it was serious, Goku would probably already be making his way to deal with the problem. Scratching at your cheek, you moved back into the lotus position, closing your eyes and trying to clear your mind. If Piccolo wasn't concerned, then you saw no reason to be either.

* * *

An hour had passed by and you frowned as you made your way toward Gohan's home, wanting to check up on him and his family. The sky had blackened and the air had grown chilly enough to freeze the lakes and rivers, something that was odd because the weather had been nice and warm not long ago. What was even more bizarre, you noticed that not only were the plants suffering from the rapid decrease in temperature, but the animals as well.

"This is terrible…Something must be affecting the atmosphere, but what…?" you whispered when landing on the ground, quietly approaching a deer that had collapsed. You gently placed your hand on it, feeling that the poor thing was barely breathing.

"If it continues to drop like this, nothing will be able to live on the planet any longer…" you realized as your eye brows furrowed, rubbing at your own chilled arms before taking off once more.

Once reaching Goku's home, you knocked on the door, blinking a bit surprised when seeing Bulma instead of Chichi answering it.

"Selena? What in the world are you doing out in this weather?" Bulma cried, dragging you inside before you could even answer. She pulled off the yellow blanket she had over her own form, placing it on you instead.

"Thank you," you said, giving her an appreciative smile considering you were in a pair of jeans, but were wearing a blue tank top. It seemed Chichi had lent Bulma some of her clothes since she was in a pink Chinese styled outfit that resembled something martial artists would wear. "How are you all holding up?"

"Well I'm fine, but Chichi was hurt earlier…." she trailed off, glancing over at the dark haired woman who was pouring some hot soup into a mug.

"You don't have to worry about me. It'll take more than a punch like that to hurt me!" Chichi boasted, only to suddenly wince and hold onto her stomach.

"What? Someone attacked you?!" you gasped out, your pupils growing larger.

Bulma rubbed Chichi's back who smiled and reassured her she was alright before heading for her son's room, making the blue haired woman sigh before she turned back to you.

"Yeah…some freaks landed earlier and claimed that the earth now belongs to them. Not only did they injure Chichi and steal Gohan's four star dragon ball, but one of them had the nerve to actually peek into my mind!" Bulma huffed out, stamping her foot. "And I know they're the ones to blame for the entire planet feeling like Antarctica!"

You couldn't help but sweat drop at Bulma's explanation even though what you learned made you feel angry; only for Bulma and you to both jump when hearing a horrified scream.

"We have a much more serious problem than that!" Chichi exclaimed shrilly. "Gohan's not in his room, and the outfit he got from Piccolo is also missing!"

"Eh?! Come to think of it, Oolong hasn't been around for a while either," Bulma realized, looking around the room. "You don't think…."

"Selena, please! You have to find my baby! I knew nothing good would come out of him training with that green slug!" Chichi sobbed, grabbing you by your shoulders while tears were in her eyes. "He's going to get himself killed!"

Another sweat drop trailed down the back of your head, thinking it was probably a good thing Piccolo wasn't around to hear her insult, but you sent Chichi a reassuring smile and nodded. "Of course I'll go look for him, Chichi. And I'll make sure to teach those creeps a lesson for what they did to you and Bulma!"

Bulma grinned at you, handing you a pink jacket that had white fur around the collar. "Make sure you hurt them good!"

You gave her a thumbs up, handing Bulma the blanket back before putting on the warm coat and rushing out of the cozy house. Once you were up in the air, you closed your eyes and tried to get a feel for Gohan's energy.

"There you are…Hang on, Gohan…." you whispered, teleporting to the location where Gohan and Oolong seemed to be.

Your eyes widened not only from seeing the destruction caused to the nearby buildings, but from the fact that Gohan had been surrounded by what looked like purple faced men that almost had a fish-like look to them, chasing after the small boy

Narrowing your eyes you appeared in front of the large number of soldiers, a violet Ki blast already formed in your right palm as you caused the shocked soldiers to scream when you launched it at them.

"Se-Selena? Where did you come from?" Gohan stuttered out, running up to you with a surprised look, but a grin was soon popping up onto his features.

"Your mom was worried about you, so she asked me to come find you," you explained, shaking your head with a smile when seeing his nervous look. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine too…." Oolong said bitterly, letting out a groan as there were various boot prints on his face while he was laying on the ground nearby with Icarus innocently licking at his face.

You just let out a sheepish giggle, only to blink when sensing a familiar energy, and you glanced up at the sky where your eyes brightened. "How long have you been there, Piccolo?"

"I arrived just when you were taking out those soldiers' before I got the chance to," Piccolo answered with a small smirk, his cape coolly blowing in the wind.

"Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed happily to see his teacher; the remaining fighters now seeming even more hesitate to approach the three of you once Piccolo had landed.

"Gohan. Selena. Keep your guard up. This battle has only started." Piccolo warned with narrowed eyes, his focus mainly on three figures.

You could see why since their power was far greater than the others. They consisted of a lumpy orange skinned male that had an almost gargoyle-like appearance to him with bat wings and small horns on his head, a very short creature that looked like some sort of mutated frog, and a fairly good looking man, who appeared more human, with pale blue skin and shaggy blond hair with two horns on his forehead.

"You pathetic wimps! We'll take over from here!" the large male known as Wings yelled out, causing the soldiers to scream in obvious fear and flee for their very lives. "You look like you may actually last a while against me! Hey, Medamatcha. I'll let you take the brat."

"Guess I'm out of luck," the amphibious male complained.

"I'm more out of luck than either of you," Anglia sighed out, a disappointed smile on his lips. "I'm left with the weak little girl."

You couldn't help but twitch at the alien's insult, blinking when Piccolo placed a hand on your shoulder, a dark smirk on his lips.

"You underestimate us, runts."

"What did you call me?!" Wings snarled out, lunging at Piccolo who simply floated a few inches off the ground and calmly flew backwards, leading the orange skinned male away.

 _Piccolo's so cool_ you thought, your eyes sparkling while your cheeks were dusted pink as you couldn't help but watch him like some love struck school girl as he was forcing Wings to lose any composure he might have had, even managing to break the creatures arm by simply grabbing it.

"Just where do you think your looking, girl?" Anglia questioned, smiling coldly as he almost punched you, but you teleported away before he could.

"Sorry. I was just thinking how you guys remind me of another group of odd balls I once knew. But they unfortunately died," you said with an innocent smile, placing your arms behind your back.

Anglia glowered before launching himself at you; the two of you engaging in fast hand to hand combat. You were managing to dodge all of the punches he was throwing at you, but you lost focus when seeing what looked like mini versions of Medamatcha had covered Gohan's face, and they were ominously glowing.

"Go-" you started to yell out, only to cry out in pain since you didn't dodge the sudden kick that connected with your gut. And you were sent crashing to the ground when both of Anglia's elbows connected with the top of your head.

"Perhaps you should start worrying more about yourself than your friends," Anglia taunted, a sinister smile on his lips as he began to form an energy blast in his hand that was growing bigger and bigger.

You let out a small cough, glaring coldly up at the yellow haired male as you stood up on your feet just as he launched his blast, creating your own that connected with his.

"You might as well give up. A weak little thing like you can't possibly-" Anglia started to say with a snicker, only for his eyes to widen when seeing his yellow blast actually being overpowered by your purple one. And a scream left his lips as your larger ball of energy consumed his form, leaving nothing remaining of the male.

You panted lightly, turning your attention back on Gohan to see that the boy was laying on the ground, unable to move. And a Ki blast was headed directly toward him! Before you could teleport to his aid, your eyes grew big from seeing Piccolo already there and taking the full blunt of the attack.

"P-Piccolo! Gohan!" you cried out, rushing over toward the two of them. Your hand moved to cover your mouth since even unconscious, Piccolo was shielding Gohan's small form so it wouldn't take any more damage, but both of them were badly injured.

Your entire body shook from rage, and when your orbs met Medamatcha's, he let out a startled "eep!" from just how icy your gaze was. The short creature was unable to react when you were suddenly upon him, hitting him with one punch after another before kicking him into a nearby building.

"H-hold on-" Medamatcha started to beg, only to let out a blood-curdling scream since you were launching a barrage of Ki blasts at him, even when his body had been completely destroyed.

Your relentless assault only stopped when you felt a firm hand grab your wrist, making you gasp and blink multiple times as if coming out of a trance. You slowly turned to see that it was Goku who wore a small frown on his lips.

"That's enough, don't you think? I'm pretty sure that guy's dead by now," Goku told you, slowly letting go of your wrist.

"Y-yeah. Your right…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…." you whispered with a guilty look from having gotten carried away like that.

"Hey, no worries! Looks like Gohan, Piccolo, and you held up pretty well!" Goku assured with a grin as he gave you a thumbs up.

"And it looks like Piccolo and Gohan are going to be fine even if they are a little banged up," Krillin exclaimed with a smile, coming out from the hole where the two were. He then snorted seeing the remaining men retreating back to the ship. "So much for those guys."

As he said this, the soldiers were completely eliminated by an energy blast. The sound of heavy footsteps could be heard where a tall and bulky figure emerged.

"Worthless scum! And you call yourselves my men!" he growled out.

"You must be Slug!" Goku stated more than asked, making you wonder when he had learned the males name.

"And you and that girl there are Saiyan's, right?"

"Well, I'm only half Saiyan…." you said sheepishly, again not really sure how he knew what Goku and you were.

"I'm an earthling!" Goku rebutted, with furrowed brows. "And you're leaving earth, now!"

"Hmph! Very well," Slug said with an amused smile, folding his arms over his large chest. "This is a perfect opportunity to test out my restored youth."

Krillin only laughed, a confident grin on his face. "I guess now it's my turn. Goku, leave this to me!"

"Stop! You're no match for him!" Goku tried to warn, only for Krillin to literally be bitch-slapped away.

"Why does this only happen to me?!" Krillin cried out, his form twinkling like a star in the sky before it crashed to the ground.

"Krillin!" Goku yelled out, turning to glower at Slug before he shot at him. "Why you!"

You watched as Goku fired a blue Ki blast at Slug when he had teleported off the ship, the green skinned male only grinning as he used his arms to block the blast.

"What's the matter? Is this the best you've got?" Slug goaded when the two engaged in fierce combat. He managed to grab both of Goku's fists, kneeing him in the gut before sending him crashing down to the ground below.

Slug landed where Goku had crashed, slowly making his way toward him. "I figured you for a Saiyan, but I guess I sized you up wrong," he mused, plucking Goku from the earth almost like he was a vegetable.

"G-Goku!" you yelled out in concern since the poor guy and been thrown into a nearby delivery truck, sailing right through it and into a nearby building.

"So strong…." Goku panted out, his onyx eyes turning to look from Oolong, who was laying against Icarus to try and stay warm, onto Krillin who was out cold, and finally on Piccolo who was trying to get Gohan to awaken. He struggled to stand up, seeing Slug slowly making his way toward him, knowing he couldn't give up.

"How many more seconds can you last?" Slug wondered, sending beams from his eyes that Goku quickly had to dodge.

Goku let out a scream of rage, charging at Slug and aiming a punch directly on his cheek, but the cocky male only grinned, not seeming affected at all, and retaliated by punching Goku through a display window of a nearby store.

"Oh no, we're not done yet." Slug chuckled out after beating on Goku, grabbing him by the front of his shirt where he assaulted the Saiyan with even more brutal attacks.

You flinched from hearing Goku screaming out in pain, your hands gripped tightly at your sides since you weren't sure if there was much you could do if someone like Goku was struggling, but at least you could get Slug away from him where he could rest, if only for a moment.

Seeing Slug making his way toward a bloody Goku in a mocking manner; the injuries clear on Goku's form as his shirt had been ripped from his body, you sent a Ki blast at the large villain, causing him to pause in his pace.

Nervous beads of sweat poured down the side of your face from the dark smirk he was sending your way, and you quickly took off, knowing he would follow after you. Once seeing that none of your blasts would hit the others, you flipped around, aiming a volley of Ki blasts at the evil man.

 _Please_ … _let it have done at least some damage_ you prayed since he hadn't blocked or seemed to dodge them. Though when the smoke cleared, you bit on your lower lip since he was nowhere to be seen.

"So the female Saiyan's are just as weak as the male's, it seem." Slug snickered out from behind you.

Your eyes widened, and before you could even flip around, he had sent you flying to the ground where you roughly connected with the hard pavement. You weakly managed to pull your now aching and bruised form up, just to have it kicked into one of the nearby building's.

"And here I thought after seeing what you did to my men you might give me a decent challenge. What a shame," Slug said with mocking disappointment, lifting you up by your neck where his hand tightened around it.

You swore you heard Piccolo yelling out your name, but you could feel yourself starting to blacken out, and probably would have lost consciousness if a glowing figure hadn't knocked the cruel Lord Slug away from you.

Coughing, you lightly gripped onto your sore and probably bruised neck seeing that it had been Goku. Not only had he sent Slug flying, but he had actually broken the green faced male's hand when he tried to punch him.

 _Did Goku_ … _turn into a Super Saiyan_ you wondered, your eyes widening since it would make sense why he was now strong enough to injure Slug when his power seemed to have been decreasing before.

"I didn't think you could come this far," Slug chuckled out despite seeming barely able to stand. "So then, I guess I'll have to reveal my true power as well."

Slug ripped off the arm that Goku had broken, shocking both you and the dark haired warrior as he let out a scream before it grew back.

"You mean…" Goku murmured as Slug tore off the other purple glove he wore to reveal his green arm, pulling off his helmet where he displayed a familiar face.

"H-he's a Namekian like Piccolo…?!" you gasped out, completely startled. It was hard to imagine anyone of Piccolo's race could be so evil, and you couldn't help but lightly shake when his power started to dramatically increase along with his size.

"What's wrong? Has seeing my true form frightened you off?!" Slug said, his voice coming out in a booming roar as he now towered over even the tallest buildings.

"Selena! Get away from here! This guy's at a level even stronger than Frieza!" Goku warned you, quickly dodging the arm slug tried to hit him with as it completely destroyed a skyscraper.

"O-okay!" you stammered out, quickly teleporting over to the area where Piccolo and the others were; wrapping your arms around your aching form. It was moments like this that you wished you had mastered healing.

"You alright?"

You blinked and turned to see Piccolo looking at you, chewing on the inside of your mouth before smiling faintly. "I should be asking you that…."

"Trust me. You look much worse than I feel right now," he said with a small chuckle.

You just let out a small laugh, glancing over at Gohan who was breathing heavily, but he had managed to regain consciousness. "I'm so glad you're okay, Gohan…."

He turned to give you a weak grin, only for his eyes to widen when seeing that Slug had taken hold of Goku in both of his hands and was squeezing him, causing the male to let out an agonizing scream. "D-daddy!"

"You fought well, but this is where it all ends," Slug laughed out, pushing down on Goku's head.

Piccolo had managed to stand up, discarding his turban and cape and getting on top of Slug's large head before he could even notice. Until he had taken hold of Slug's antenna's, that was.

"I'm a Namekian too, just like you are!" Piccolo growled out, pulling painfully at the two antenna's. "I know every single one of your weaknesses!"

"No!" Slug yelled out, trying to shake Piccolo off his head. Realizing that was futile, he tossed Goku away, reaching up to take hold of Piccolo instead. "You dare interfere?!" Much to his surprise instead of looking afraid, his fellow Namekian was laughing. "What are you laughing about?"

Piccolo just smirked, tearing off his own pointed ears before shouting out, "Gohan! Start whistling! Whistle that song you were showing me!"

"Whistle?" Gohan asked confused.

"That song that you had Icarus dance to that one time. Hurry!"

"Piccolo!" Gohan cried out, from hearing his friend yelling out in pain. He furrowed his brows, struggling at first to produce the high-pitched sound.

"Wha-what?!" Slug cried out, falling to his knees from the unbearable pain that started to bombard his eardrums. "Stop that!"

"It's working! Suffer through that!"

"So, that's why you removed your own ears?!" Slug weakly snarled out through gritted teeth.

 _I understand_ _why Piccolo didn't look well when Gohan was whistling_ , _now_. _With his super hearing_ , _it must have been torture to Piccolo_ you realized with a small smile. _And at that size_ , _it must be twice as painful on Slug_ ….

"G-Goku! Take my power!" Piccolo exclaimed, struggling to reach out for him. Gritting his teeth since his body was still being squeezed, he finally managed to take hold of Goku's hand where he charged up, sending all the energy that he could into the downed warrior. "It's up to you now, Goku!"

Just as Goku's eyes opened, Piccolo's closed, making the Saiyan call out his name in mild concern. "I won't let your feelings be for nothing!" Goku promised, squeezing Piccolo's hand.

"STOP!" Slug shrieked out, sending a Ki blast near Gohan as you grabbed him and disappeared out of harms way; Slug's ship getting hit by the attack as you could hear the few remaining men screaming from where you were.

"Kaio-Ken!" Goku yelled out once he had the monsters attention, charging up his power where a red glow surrounded his body.

It was almost like Piccolo's spirit was connecting with Goku's, and Slug's eyes looked like they were about the bulge right out of there sockets when Goku hit him straight on in the chest, going right through him and creating a large hole that spilled out purple blood.

Slug ended up crashing into what remained of his space ship, the large explosion finishing the Namekian off.

"All right, now for that cloud," Goku said with a nod of his head, staring up at the darkened sky. He began to make his way upwards, only for an arm to shoot out and grab him by his ankle. "Slug?!"

The livid Namekian ended up ascending further past the clouds along with Goku, and you gasped when seeing bright Ki blasts along with hearing Slug's pain filled howl's, knowing Goku must have finally finished him for good this time. The sky crackled with energy before an almost heavenly light shone down, completely breaking up the sinister clouds that had begun to freeze the earth.

"He did it," you said happily, blinking when spotting Yajirobe walking over with a brown bag in his hand.

"After that mess, figured you guys could use a senzu bean," he said in a rather careless tone.

"Um, does that mean you were here the whole time watching us?" you asked with a raised brow, wondering why he didn't try to help if that was the case.

The obese male's cheeks darkened and he huffed before saying, "I don't know what you're talking about! Do you want the stupid bean or not?!"

You sighed, but took some of the beans nonetheless, carefully placing one into Gohan's mouth as you smiled when seeing that he had regained his strength while his wounds were healing up.

"I'm gonna go check on my dad!" he told you with a grin, running over to Krillin, Oolong, and Icarus who seemed to be waiting on him.

You pulled off the coat you wore, tying it around your waist before walking over to Piccolo who was still out cold for the moment, and gently placed his head on your lap once sitting down on your knees. Feeling him beginning to stir, you smiled softly when his dark eyes opened, meeting yours.

"Hey. Do you feel up to swallowing a senzu bean?"

"Yeah," he murmured, letting you place the bean into his mouth before he sat up; standing up and stretching out his body once it began to heal.

"What about your ears?" you asked with light concern since they hadn't grown back.

He just sent you a faint smirk, closing his eyes as his elf-like ears popped back on the side of his head, making you smile since you still couldn't get over what an amazing technique he possessed.

When the Namekian started to walk off, you placed your arms behind your back before asking, "If your going to meditate, do you mind if I join you again?"

Piccolo blinked almost as if he was surprised, before a very light smile appeared on his lips. "I don't mind…."

Your eyes lit up happily and you turned to glance back at the others where you could make out Gohan's form tackling his father in a hug, giggling at this before you ran to catch up with Piccolo.

At least for the moment, things were peaceful once more.


End file.
